Confession Quest
by chocomint0512
Summary: When you solve the code, find me…


Today is actually a very beautiful day. The sky is blue. The sun was shining provides warmth to all creatures on earth. The cool breeze blows once in a while, providing the coolness in the air this morning. The birds sing merrily. It's a very perfect morning for everybody; oh, correction; for almost everybody except the one and only Chu Ga Eul.

Yup, she is the only one who is not in a good mood. Her eyes were slightly red from lack of sleep or more precisely, she deliberately to stay awake a little longer because she is waiting for someone to contact her. Today should be her special day because it's her birthday. Usually, her beloved boyfriend, So Yi Jeong, will call her at 00.00, not more or less as the first person who greets a happy birthday to her. Unfortunately, this is the first time he failed to do that.

She really hoped that he just called her a little late last night, so she waits for almost an hour but he really not call her. Disappoint; confused and worried play in her mind for all night and succeed to make her stay awake for the next hour because she had her inner battle either to call him first or keep her pride and wait for him to call her first. When the inner battle still happens in her mind, her tired body forces her to fell asleep. In the morning, her good mood seems disappear from her. Well, who can blame her? This is her birthday and her boyfriend not contacting her…yet.

She received so many text and phone calls from her parents, best friends, colleagues and even her boyfriend's best friends also calls her. But still, no words from her boyfriend. She forces herself to wake up from her bed and walk lazily to the bathroom. She takes a shower and change into casual clothes. She is free today but nothing special to do for her special day. Bad combination. So, to lighten her mood she decided to do some shopping and maybe spoil herself in a spa trying to forget her disappointment to her boyfriend.

She grabs her purse and opens her apartment door just to found a red rose and an envelope with her name on it lying on her doorstep. She takes the rose and the envelope as she search for a sign of the person who put it there. Curious, she brings the rose and the envelope back in her apartment as she settles herself on her couch. She opens the envelope and pulls out a piece of paper. A smile starts to form on her face once she recognizes the owner of the neat handwriting on the paper.

_saeng-il chugha hamnida Ga Eul-yang…_

_I know you must be upset to me for not calling you. But, I do prepare something better than a phone call. Are you interested in an adventure on your birthday? I hope you do because I have a big surprise for you in the end of your adventure. Ready?_

_1__st__ clue: _

_This place harbored a priceless treasure for everyone. Some people worship this place as if this place is their heaven meanwhile some will think this place is not-so-cool place to hang out and believes that this place is created for very-not-cool people. But, once you inside this place, you can find everything you need or the best part is you can find things that you might never know before. And finding things that you never know will add your value._

_OK, so that is the 1__st__ clue. The next clue will be given to you once you arrive in this place._

_Happy hunting Ga Eul-yang…_

_So Yi Jeong_

She stunned for a while after reading the letter. "Adventure? This is going to be interesting" she said as she read the clue once again before she starts to think about a lot of possible places referred in the clue.

"Aish…what place is it?" she asked to herself

She stays on the couch for almost thirty minutes but she still doesn't know where to go.

"Wait…there's must be a hint in this clue" she said while she read the clue for the nth time.

"Priceless treasure…worship this place but not cool for some people…can find everything I need and things I never know before and will add my value…" her words trail off as her brain starts to absorb the clue.

"Add my value. What will add my value? Can't be jewelry so something else…priceless treasures…what is more precious than jewelry? I think I heard about this before… Wait…I think I know where to go" she grin as she grabs her purse and emerge out of her apartment.

Within thirty minutes, she arrived in front of a building, which she thinks this is the right place, referred in the clue. She stands in front of the Seoul National Library. Library? Yup, that's right. Here are some of the facts. Some people will say that the priceless treasures are knowledge. One of the ways to learn about something is from a book. Books can open your mind and bring a new knowledge for you. The places that will be full of books are book store, but people will not say the book store as a place to hang out, considering that the word 'hang out' implies that people will stay in one place for some time and enjoying themselves there. So, the book store is not likely to call as a place to hang out. The other option that could fit the description is none other than a library. All kind of books can be found here. Books about history, science, language, art, law, business and other fields of knowledge; novel, papers, poems even some huge library will have a special place for antique books collection. Library is a heaven for all of them who love to read but some people think that they who spend their time in the library are nerd. So, library fit the clue, right?

Ga Eul takes a deep breath before she enters the library. She's standing at the doorstep as her eyes roam the room full of books that organized neatly. "Where can I found the next clue?" she mumbles to herself.

"Excuse me, miss" suddenly someone greet her

"Yes?"

"Someone tell me to hand this to you once you arrive" the person, who is the librarian, said as he hand over an envelope to her

"Oh…thank you" she said to him in confusion but shrug it off since F4 can do anything

She opens the envelope only to found another piece of paper in it.

_Great job, Ga Eul-yang…now, ready for the 2__nd__ clue? Here we go._

_2__nd__ clue: _

_You can find it in this place. Solve this code to find it: _

_Happy hunting…=) and no cheating._

"Eh? What is this? ? aish…" she said as she makes her way to sit on one of the chair in the library. "What else I can find in this place other than a book? So, you want me to find a book using this code. Cheat? Hufftt…what do you mean by cheat?"

She looks to her surrounding once again trying to figure out how to solve the code. As she looks around, she sees the signs with a number written on it hang right above each book cabinet.

"Is it could be the code?" she mumbles to herself as she goes to the cabinets. She checks again the code written in the paper and looks for the sign number 3. She goes to the cabinet number 3 and stares at it blankly. "Then what? Number 4 means…row…or book with number 4? Wait it's not fit. Hmmm…"

She walks in front of the cabinet over and over again trying to find another clue or something to help her. After five times she walks in front of the cabinet, she decided to walks around the cabinet until she found a paper taped on the side of the cabinet. She smiles widely as she claps her hands due to excitement. The paper provides guidance on how the books are classified and stored in the library. Unfortunately, the codes stated in the paper only consist of two numbers; the cabinet number and the row number; meanwhile the code she needs to solve consists of four numbers. She frowns in front of the paper as she thinks hard about the code.

She tries to find other clue hoping it will help her to solve the code. After a while, her eyes catch a staircase which reminds her that the library has three floors. "Is it possible that the first number is the floor number?" to think of the possibility she smiles again and makes her way to the third floor.

Once she arrives on the designated floor, she looks to her surrounding and read the number sign. She bites her lips in anticipation as she walks to the cabinet number four. In front of the cabinet, she read the code again. "3 is the third floor, 4 is the cabinet number…so 2 is the row" she said as she looks at the cabinet intently.

"Second row from the above or from below? And number 25 is the…" she thinks for a while as she walks in front of the cabinet looking a book with the title consist of number twenty-five but no avail. So she walks back to her first spot and tries to count the book from the second row from below. Once she comes to the twenty-fifth count, she pulls out a book and check if there is another envelope for the next clue. "Not here, so it must be the second row from above" she said as she starts to count the book one by one and pulls out the twenty-fifth book. She opens the book and she heaved a sigh of relieve when she found the envelope.

She opens the envelope and starts to read the next clue.

_Did you enjoy your adventure, Ga Eul-yang? I really hope you did. Because, your first birthday present will be hid in this book. But, as usual you have to solve the code. So here's the code._

Ga Eul's eyes are widening as she sees a lot and very long code with numbers written on the paper. Just seeing it already bring a headache to her but she also can't deny that she is excited with it.

"Gosh…So Yi Jeong is really something. I have to solve these codes? These codes are so…Aish" she muttered and decided to read the rest of the clue.

_Since the codes are pretty long, I suggest you to eat your lunch first before working on the code. Don't ever skip your lunch…just because of this. I'll feel guilty._

_If you already solve the codes, you know where to find me Ga Eul-yang…and I'll give you the second birthday present. Again, no skip lunch…_

She frowned when she read the last part of the clue, "No skip lunch, eh? I still have about thirty minutes before lunch. So I think I'll check the codes first" she said once she finishes reading the clue.

She goes to the nearest chair and settles herself there as she looks for a piece of paper and a pen in her purse. She eagerly to solve the codes so she can gets her first birthday present. "Okay, these codes are different from the code to find the book. Hmmm… I think I know how to solve this code" she said as she starts to open the book.

"171.10.2 is…'the'; 180.12.5 is…'love'; 135.25.10 is…'I'…" she said as she using the codes and write down word per word every time she solves the codes. The codes are actually really simple, this codes usually used for a 'word search' game among youth gathering. The codes consist of three numbers. The first number refers to the page of the book, the second number refers to the line in that page and the third number refers to the words in that line.

She is now totally forget about her lunch and keep looking for the words using the codes. One by one the words are revealed and start to form into sentence. As time goes by, she finally finishes with the codes and now she is reading the words that revealed from the codes.

_The Love I wish you had is the love I have for you._

_If you had this love we would be forever._

_We would never grow apart._

_If something came between us,_

_It would just make us closer to each other's heart._

_If I could have one thing in the whole world_

_It would be for this wish to come true._

_If this wish came true,_

_I would never ask for anything else in my life._

_I would do anything to have your love._

_If you loved me like I love you_

_I would be the happiest man alive._

_I would slave for a thousand years, just so you would love me._

_The touch of your lips upon mine almost sends a single tear _

_Down my cheek because I know we will never last forever._

_This kiss only makes me want you to love me even more_

_Just as I love you_

_But as you see it, we will never last forever._

_The Love I wish you had is the love I have for you._

_If you had this love we would last forever._

_We would never grow apart._

_If something came between us,_

_It would just bring us closer to each other's heart._

A single tear roll on her cheek as she read the poem that hidden in the codes. "Thank you, Jeong-ah." she whispers more to herself. She stays in the library for a moment to compose herself when suddenly she can hear her stomach protest. "Aish…what time is it?" she asks as she looks to her wrist watch

"Omo…no wonder I'm so hungry. Sorry, Jeong-ah. Your suggestion is not working for me right now. I just skipped my lunch" she said to herself and chuckled.

She gasped when realization hit her. She grabs the clue and read once again. "So there's still another birthday present but I still need to find Yi Jeong. Where will he be?" she casually dial his number but his cell phone seems been turn off. "So you really want me to get the adventure, eh?" she murmured as she put her cell phone in her purse. "Where will you be, So Yi Jeong? The studio? No…can't be that easy considering the whole code he gave to me. So where could I find you?" she tries to concentrate to find the answers but no avail since her stomach growling asking for her attention.

"Aish…I think I should eat something first before looking for him" she said as she gets up from her chair and leave the library. Once outside the building, she looks at her surrounding looking for a place to have some quick snack but then she remembers there is their favorite restaurant nearby. It's a traditional Korean food restaurant which own by an elder couple who really welcoming their customer and treat every customer like their own children or grandchild. The restaurant is actually very far from Yi Jeong's favorite place to eat which usually have a luxury interior and very expensive price, but once they eat there, Yi Jeong said something about that this restaurant is officially become his favorite place to eat and considering to do something memorable in that restaurant.

"Is it possible he is there right now?" she mumbles to herself and rushed to that restaurant. Within a few minutes, she arrives at the restaurant and her eyes widened to see the decoration. Usually the restaurant has some tables but now there is only one table in the middle of the room complete with the tablecloths, candles and the red roses.

"Happy birthday, Ga Eul-yang" a familiar voice surprised her from behind

"Yi Jeong-ah" she said as she turns around to meet the person who stands closely right behind her and suddenly she grabs his collar, pulls him towards her and kisses his lips. On the other hand, Yi Jeong is a little bit shocked for her sudden bold action but he respond to her kiss after a few seconds. After seems forever, Ga Eul broke their kiss as her face reddened like a tomato and tries her best to avoid Yi Jeong's gaze.

"Ga Eul-yang…" he tries to get her attention since she's now finding that her shoes is more interesting than her boyfriend, and he succeeded because slowly she raise her head to meet his eyes.

"Are you ready for your second birthday present?" he asks and receive a small nod from her.

He smiles sweetly to her as he kneels down in front of her who watches him intently with widened eyes. He pulls out a red-heart-shaped-velvet box from his pants and opens it.

Ga Eul gasped to see the white gold band ring with a heart shaped diamond adorn the ring inside the box. "Jeong-ah…" she's whispering his name with teary eyes.

"I know I made a lot of mistakes in the past. I know it's never been easy for you to stand by my side all this time. But you are the only one person who can prove to me that love really exists and I'm a different person from my father. You're the only one person who can teach me about regret and in the same time inspire me to become the better person and the better potter back then. After these years, I realize that I would do anything to have your love. Today I offer my heart only for you. Chu Ga Eul, will you receive my heart and stand by my side forever?"

"Yes" she said as a single tear running on her cheek.

-o0o-

No words can describe their happiness. She smile widely in her every steps on the isle escorted by her father, walk towards the man who steal her heart long time ago. She locks her gaze to him as he smiles and giving a loving look to her. Once her father give her hand to him, their smile is wider as they face the Priest who lead the ceremony. Their wedding ceremony is held a year after Yi Jeong's proposal to Ga Eul.

"Chu Ga Eul, thank you for stay by my side all these years. Thank you for teaching me about love. I know that I'm a little bit slow about love and took some time for me to recognize love, but now I know that I love you and I don't want someone else but you in my life. I consider myself as a very lucky and the happiest man because I have you by my side. Having you is a great blessing for me" Yi Jeong said his vow to her as he locks his eyes to her

"So Yi Jeong, teaching you about love is a hard task to do. I have to use every bit of courage in me to stay by your side and choose to be very patience to you for I know you had a hard time about love. I always know that I love you and I don't want someone else but you in my life. I consider myself as a very lucky and the happiest woman because I have you by my side. Having you is a great blessing for me" Ga Eul said her vow to him as she also locks her eyes to him

The atmosphere of love is fulfilling the church. Every guests, families and best friends of the newlywed also can't resist the effect of their love. There's always a happy ending for those who believe in it.

**END**


End file.
